Electrophotographic printers are useful for producing high-quality printed images of a wide range of types. These printers electrostatically deposit dry toner particles on a receiver using an image-wise charged photoconductor, and then fuse those particles with heat or pressure to the receiver to form a fused print image. To accommodate various print speeds, the flow of toner particles from a toning member to the photoconductor is adjusted. A toning member can be a toning roller or belt. For example, commonly-assigned, co-pending U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080273900 by Dobbertin et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a metering skive for establishing a developer material metering gap and a mechanism for selectively moving the metering skive to an operative position relative to the toning member.